


Valentine's Day 2017:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Valentine's Day Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Roses, Slash, Valentine's Day, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve feels a little insecure about himself, What does Danny say to make it better?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Valentine's Day 2017:

*Summary: Steve feels a little insecure about himself, What does Danny say to make it better?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling sorry for himself, as he was working out on his reports, for a case that they just solved, He wasn't feeling like himself, cause he knew that his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is gonna be bored with him soon, Try as he might, He couldn't get those thoughts out of his head.

 

Danny in the meantime, knew that something was bothering his best friend, partner, & lover, He had a feeling it had to do with their night out at the bar, & busty brunette waitress was hitting on him, but he wasn't interested, & went back to Steve. The Loudmouth Detective saw that Steve was trying to put on a brave face, but the brunette hunky man was not successful at all, & not convincing.

 

Danny stopped at a nearby flower stand, & he got a single rose for Steve, Also he was gonna be taking him out to a wonderful dinner at one of his favorite restaurants, so he is pulling out all of the stops, & he found that it was worth every penny, if he could get Steve to smile again, & feeling secure about himself, & their relationship from that point on. He was waiting for the perfect time to go & surprise Steve in his office.

 

A little while later, He saw that his super seal was sad, & was nearly in tears, so he decided to put his plan into action, He went straight into his office, & kissed him passionately, leaving him speechless for a second, "I love you & **_only_** you, I am very happy with our life together, Nothing **_will ever_** change it". Steve was feeling a little bit better, so Danny pulled out his final touch.

 

"This is for you," he said, as he handed him the rose, "Happy Valentine's Day, Baby", Steve said in a soft whisper, "Happy Valentine's Day, Super Seal", & they shared a kiss, "Now, For tonight, I made us a reservation at **_Nobu_** , & for dessert, Me", The Blond waggled his eyebrows, Steve chuckled in response, & it was the best sound that Danny ever heard, "It sounds like a perfect Valentine's Day". Danny thought that Steve was right, **"Valentine's Day 2017 ** _will be_** the best one"** , the loudmouth detective thought to himself.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
